Perfect
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: 'I love you too and I want you to be happy with someone not as broken as me' she wipes his tears with her thumbs and how can she say that she loves him and then leave. 'You're not broken' he murmurs softly. She shakes her head and grabs the fallen bag from the floor 'You're perfect' he whispers.


**I had this on my mind for a couple of days. A little short but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The decision is already made, already taken by her and there is nothing he can do to change her mind about this. Unfair, really because it will affect both of them and their relationship. The relationship for which they fought demons and went through hell to keep and she wants to end it. She wants to leave him, walk out of his life and never come back and no, it's not her fault. Not his either. When the doctor walked into the room and told them that they were not going to have a child in the future was something none of them expected. All this because she was too reckless and she didn't listen to him when he told her to stay at the precinct. Instead, she followed Ryan and Esposito to go and arrest their suspect. They didn't expect him to throw her down the stairs either.

''Don't do this'' he pleads her. She turns around, the determined expression on her face scares him. The haunted look in her eyes breaks his heart. And here they go again ''Don't leave, Kate. Please'' he doesn't give up. He will fight, he will fight to win her back and make her stay.

''I have to'' it's the only thing she says as she puts her clothes into a bag, her belongings. Everything she has at his loft except from the gifts he has given her. A hand is placed on her shoulder and she jumps, walks away from him because suddenly he's too close and she's about to brake. Maybe that's what he needs to do, he needs to brake her. Make her understand.

''No, you don't have to '' he pushes himself forward, his gaze is heavy as she stares at him. It's killing her. The hurt is evident in his eyes, the tears as well. And she hates herself a little bit more for that. She won't be able to give him something she craves for. A baby, their baby. They won't be able to have a child.

'' I have to'' she tells him firmly. The need to get out of here is too much.

''No'' he insists and grabs her elbow to prevent her from exiting their bedroom. It's his last chance to make her stay and he doesn't know what to say or how. He's lost, confused. All these happened so fast, this morning when they woke up they were so happy and after that it was a blur. Precinct, dead body, case, hospital. Too fast. He tugs her to him and she resists, keeps herself away from him but he repeats his action and she comes in the end. Her strength gone as she cries into his neck and he wraps his arms around her slim form. Feather like kisses are placed on her hair, her temple and her cheeks, comforting words are whispered into her ear and she calms down after a moment. Collects herself before she leaves from his embrace.

''I'm sorry'' she kisses the corner of his mouth, her lips lingering there. She tastes something salty and she looks up to see him crying ''I'm sorry'' she rests her forehead on his ''So sorry'' and then she's gone. He follows her though, catches her hand before she turns the doorknob of his office's door.

''Why'' he demands, an explanation, an excuse, something. A sad smile forms on her lips and she turns her head to him.

''I won't be able to carry our child, Castle'' she states but he doesn't understand. He loved her before she told him she was pregnant, before everything went to hell and he's still here. No matter what, he will always love her. It's a promise he will keep forever. Always, it was their word.

''And I saw you, Rick. How lost you were after what the doctor told us'' the look he had on his face will haunt her for the rest of her life. And that's why she's leaving, she doesn't want to watch him in pain when she's the one who caused it.

''I love you'' he blurts out, tears streaming down his face. He's going to lose her, he's going to-

''I love you too but I'm broken and you deserve someone who's enough for you'' she wipes his tears with her thumbs and how can she say that she loves him and then leave.

''You're not broken'' he murmurs softly.

She shakes her head and grabs the fallen bag from the floor ''You're perfect'' he whispers.

She snorts ''To no-one'' she adds and opens the door.

''To me, Kate'' his voice is stronger than before ''You're perfect to me''

The bag falls again. And she stops.

She stops.

She stops.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
